


Baseball Bats and Teeth

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Mobster Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you see the monster that your boyfriend truly is.





	Baseball Bats and Teeth

“Look, I’ve known Castiel for a long time, Y/N.” Hannah sits at the bar as you sip from the beer bottle in front of you. “I can guarantee that he’s not cheating on you.”

“There’s no other explanation for his odd behavior, Hannah,” you frowned, feeling hurt that your boyfriend could possibly be doing the unthinkable, even though he’s sworn that he only loved you. “He’s never home and he’s always on his phone. And whenever I ask him about his random nightly phone calls, he shuts down.”

Hannah sighs heavily before dropping her head and muttering a slew of curses under her breath. She grabbed her keys from the key rack behind the bar and beckoned you to follow her. Guzzling down the rest of your beer, you hurried to put your coat on your shoulders before she exited the bar and closed it down before stepping into her truck.

She wasted no time in driving to an unfamiliar neighborhood to you and parked in the shadows of a shady street. You felt your heart racing as you searched your surroundings. “Calm down, Y/N.” Hannah scoffed. “You’re not going to get murdered, alright? There’s a meeting tonight and you need to see it for yourself.”

“What?” you grimaced, searching around you.

Before long, a car had pulled up on the other side of the street and your heart sank as you watched your boyfriend step away from the car with a baseball bat in his hand. The expression on his face made your heart skip a few beats; you’ve never seen the angry side of him and it was starting to terrify you. “Hannah-” you became quiet as two more men stepped out of the car

“Grab him.” Castiel demanded, pointing to the trunk. In the silence of the street, you heard his voice clear as day. The venom in his tone caused a shiver to run down your spine. You could faintly hear a scuffle from somewhere before the sound become replaced with a panicked scream as the trunk was swung open to reveal a stout man.

“You betrayed him, Fergus.” Castiel scoffed, easily twirling the baseball bat between his fingers as the other two men threw the man named Crowley onto the ground at Castiel’s feet. “And I think you owe Dean Winchester an apology.”

“You’re just a puppet for him, you pig!” Crowley spat.

Castiel scoffed as he stepped closer to the man. “I don’t think you wanna fuck with me, Crowley. You’re certainly not in the position for that nasty remarkable mouth. Are you?”

“Screw you and that bitch boss you obey!”

Castiel took little to no time in swinging the bat heavily across Crowley’s face. You nearly let out a scream before Hannah covered your mouth. You knew at that moment that you could never be in love with a dangerous man such as Castiel. The look on his face as he continued to smash Crowley’s face into the ground as more than enough to have you shaking with fear.


End file.
